Lost Love
by PsOhKiEpMpOeNr9
Summary: The story of two high schoolers starts like any day. Soon, things get weird until a zombie apocalypse reaches them, forcing them to work together. They also meet a couple of survivors on the road, their heroes. EllisxZoey, two personally created characters.
1. Chapter 1

Life of the Lost

I ran down the hall, fleeing from them as they crawled across the floor, and stumbled their way after me. I reached a staircase at the far end of the hall. There, another group of them waited, ready to strike me down. With tears streaming down my face, I fled into the room directly next to me. Sitting at the desk in the room, was a corpse. I screamed in terror.

**OOOOO**

**Earlier that day…**

I was sitting in honor's geometry class, enjoying a normal day. My name is Abby Steinbach. I am of Philippine descent, and am slightly tanned from sun bathing. I was fairly short, maybe in the low 5' range. My 14-year-old body was carved beautifully, with curves. My hair was worn in one of two ways. One, it was all down and shoved over one shoulder or two, most pulled back into a ponytail, leaving some in the front to cover an eye. I was sitting basically in the middle of the class, second of 5 rows, middle column of 9.

Sitting on my left was one girl I had become great friends with. She is known as Alys Alvarez, a tan colored Mexican who wasn't more than a few inches taller than I. She was a larger girl, with abnormally large eyes. Long brown hair complemented both of us, along with light hazel eyes.

On my right was another friend, whose name was Hailey Roberts. She was somewhere around 6' tall, probably over. Long darker brown hair covered her head, along with white skin. She also had brown eyes. Hailey was one of the popular prissy girls, while Alys and I are less popular, kinder spirited girls. Strikingly beautiful, is what most girls said to me.

I sat in class, loving every moment of getting spend time with the most creative and interesting teachers in the school, Mr. Tegethoff. He was probably about mid forties, with some white in his short dark hair. He wore glasses, and normally wore button up shirts with khaki's.

His teaching manner was different. He got involved with his students and showed by example and actually explained what he was talking about, a rarity in this school. The class was filled with mostly other freshmen, with a few scattered sophomores in the room. The class of 2016 was surprisingly intelligent. Intelligence is a vague word, because they lack common sense and other simple things that most people have known.

There was one guy who could really come close to matching brainpower with me. Michael Yurickshon. He had dark brown hair, long enough to reach his shoulders. He was incredibly intelligent, but fairly unpopular. He seemed to have hidden knowledge, like he knew things that others couldn't see. He had made that shown when sharing a poem for English 9. It spoke of how people ignore reality, always looking away from it. How they lived in a world of lies would bludgeon holes in the life of truth. They hid behind their curtains of lies, only to be shamed when reality tore it back.

He sat in the same row, but furthest left column, also closest to the door. He seemed distant, like he was in his own world, or maybe was the only one living in reality. Anyway, that class went normally, ending with bell ring and kids crowding out. Michael was one of the first gone.

In second hour, we were performing an experiment, when someone screamed. I turned to see they had burned themselves with chemicals. They were washed off and sent to the office.

The middle study hour had flowed like normal, with the occasional rapping on the window. Whenever the teacher, Mr. Hundley went to check, nothing was there. Things were starting to get weird. After lunch in English 9, the intercom stated that the boy that had burned himself was somehow gone from the room and roaming the school. If anyone saw him, they were to take him to the office or report him. I didn't personally see him.

At last hour, things decided to get worst of all. The kid from before was stumbling on the run track above the gym. It was a large landing that encircled the entire gym below. We were running and the kid was against traffic flow. One athletic boy crashed into him, causing the other boy to grab on instinct. The two were flung over the edge, into a 20-foot drop. In mid drop, the runner had called out in pain, like he had been bitten. The two of them crashed to the floor, bundled up in pain.

They were wheeled from the room and class continued. As class continued, things didn't get much better. Afterwards, I got my softball gear on. I wore my neon green shoes, with gray sweats. A simple workout shirt was what I wore along with a backpack with all the rest of my gear. Two bats came up from the backpack, one on each side. They looked like duel swords, ready to be unsheathed.

Suddenly, Michael had walked outside of the locker room, with only his laptop and an empty messenger bag. He walked quickly, as if he expected something to follow him. Kids started pouring out of locker room, but they looked limp and mindless, more than usual. They halfway looked like zombies.

Girls poured from the locker room know, just as mindless. Michael wore his army jacket he received from his brother, along with jeans. He now ran towards us, frantically trying to escape the monsters following him. The weights class flowed in from the east entrance, behind Michael.

Gathered together, we were ready to die. But Michael wasn't, we could all see that as he grabbed a bat from my backpack. He appeared to be playing defense, countering their moves. One had tried to charge forward, but he whipped the bat into his skull, sending the zombie down. He stopped to look at the blood for a second before slamming the holding end of the bat into a charging zombies gut. She stumbled back with her head down as Ash brought the bat over his head. As it started to look at him, the bat came down, splattering gunk and blood on the floor.

He then went on the offensive, clearing a path through the zombies off to the east entrance. Inspired, I attempted to mimic the movements, successfully grabbing the bat on the third try. I swung it over my head, hitting some of taller zombies. I swung randomly, without any real thought or technique. When a path opened, we all charged through. Something grabbed Hailey's leg, sending her to the floor. We turned to see the zombies piling onto her, only an extended arm and muffled scream remained.

I ran with Alys to the top floor. Zombies covered the exit forcing us to flee to a hallway. I saw a zombie and stopped in my tracks. Alys ran right into him. It was an extremely tall zombie. It looked like one of the popular seniors, Jessup. His unexplainably extended tongue wrapped around Alys, holding her as zombies gathered around her. I couldn't smash through the zombies fast enough. When I reached Alys, she reached for me, trying to chomp on my extended hand.

I screamed and pulled my hand back. I then saw they were charging in a large group. I turned to run down the hall.

**OOOOO**

I ran down the first floor hallway, fleeing from Jessup, Alys, and the rest. Some were crawling and others ran after me. I reached the far staircase, where more zombies waited to pin me down. I turned and entered Mr. Hundley's room. There, in the room, was a teacher's desk on the right, and several smaller desks on the left. At Mr. Hundley's desk sat a corpse. I screamed as the corpse stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The corpse stood up with a bat in its hand. I charged and started to swing. I hit him in the gut, when he screamed out, "OW! What are you thinking?" I recognized that voice almost anywhere. It was Michael. He was alive! At least I wasn't alone in this messed up world.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought you had gone out the exit." I said excitedly. He was holding his stomach as I came over to help comfort him.

"I was going to exit from there, but a Charger nearly pinned me. I would have been dead." He managed to gasp out.

I twiddled my fingers as I asked, "Charger?"

"Yeah, those things have one large arm, and can grab you. From there, they start smashing you into the ground. Their strength is nearly unmatchable. It's a name from a game I play." He explained. "I also ran past something else. It was very tall and had a long tongue. I just ignored it and ran, barely dodging behind this door when the tongue zoomed by. I closed the door and put my head down, so I could look dead."

"I saw that same tongue thing, it killed Alys." I stifled out.

"Those things are called smokers. They trap people in the air or hard to reach places and choke them out." He said. He was feeling better and walked towards the door. "If I'm right, then that smoker Jessup would have keys to his car that we could use to get away."

"Doesn't everyone have a car?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes" he said as he walked towards the door and peered outside. "Jessup's car is a highly fuel efficient car that holds a good amount of fuel. We could use that to get the hell away from here." Without my consideration, he charged outside, putting the door into a zombies face, as it stumbled back, I exited and shoved my bat through the glass, shoving the zombie to the ground. I ran to catch up, swinging at zombies and dodging other zombies.

A door burst down in front of me and something leapt at me, instantly pinning me to the ground and sending the bat across the hall. It was tearing away at my clothes and skin. As I lay there, incapable of fighting the monster away, I knew I was soon to die. Then, Michael bunted the zombie off me and picked me up. My tattered clothes called for revenge. I grabbed the bat and smashed the bat onto the zombie's hooded head. Most of the blood was caught in his gray hood and then dribbled out in a slow, cold pool.

While approaching the Jessup smoker, he explained that the zombie on me was a hunter. They leap on a target, pinning and immobilizing its target. It then proceeds to rip and tear the victim's flesh to pieces. There was also something similar to it that leapt onto your back. It would choke you and pull you away from the group. While alone, others would surround you, infecting you.

The smoker wheeled around the corner, staring into the distance. It leapt up grabbed onto the ceiling, effectively hanging upside down. Its tongue shot at Michael, wrapping him up and pulling him into the air. "Help me! Swing… at the… creature." He choked out in pain. As I jumped up and swung, something large belly flopped me onto the floor. I stood up to see a fat zombie later called a boomer. It would vomit on you, attracting other zombies. Another similar form called a spitter would spit acid at your feet that would burn, and also slow you down partially. This form was much skinnier.

I kicked the boomer in the head, sending it stumbling back, where it impaled itself on a rail, exploding on contact. I ran at the monster, swinging wild. I managed to strike the smoker in the head, causing it to fall to the ground. Michael stood before the smoker, allowing him to untangle himself. He ran over and tore off the rail. He drove it home through an air sac. The monster exploded on impact, scattering smoke through the air. We both started coughing loudly. A horde was heading for us.

I grabbed the keys from the dead zombie. We ran to the door. Zombies were punching the glass. Another large group was approaching us from the other direction. Trapped between two sets of doors, we glanced at each other, knowing it was the end of the road.

Michael picked up a heavy box full of flares that were for a dance next week. Like we needed it now anyways. He opened it and chucked some lit flares out the shattering glass. We prayed someone would see it. Him facing the outside, me on the inside, we prepared to fight off as many as possible before death.

They charged, and we swung. There was far too many to fight. We were running around, turning around to swing. We swatted at the zombies continually to almost no benefit. We met up in the middle, exhausted with no more than ten zombie kills each. Back against the wall, zombies running quickly, we closed our eyes.

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded. All the zombies turned to look along with us. A sky blue Dodge Charger with a large spoiler and 22 in the headlights was parked on the ramp up to the school. Stepping out was a guy and a girl, with guns. The male wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a blue and white mesh hat. A black tattoo ran down his left arm, with jeans and dirtied shoes. He held a shotgun in one hand, a M-16 in the other, and a fire axe over his shoulder.

The girl wore a red hoodie with a white undershirt. Her jeans were tucked down into her red throwback, high-top sneakers. Her brown hair was dirty and matted to her head. In one hand, an AK-47, the other was a silenced submachine gun. Over her shoulder was a katana blade.

The boy tossed the shotgun my way and the girl threw the submachine gun towards Michael. I caught the shotgun one handed and slipped the bat back into the slot. Michael placed the bat in his backpack and whipped up the submachine gun. We both recklessly opened fire into the crowd of zombies to save our own skin. The others guarded the car and waited for us to get in. Michael approached first, crawling into the furthest seat, while I piled into the outside seat and placed my backpack between my legs. The other two packed in and hit the gas pedal. We peeled back off the ramp and onto the roads.

While we started out of town, the man said, "Hi there, my name's Ellis and this is my girlfriend Zoey. We saw you throw out that flare and decided to come help. We were heading west to New Orleans. Who are you?"

Michael introduced us both. Ellis nodded and kept driving. We didn't speak much after that. Zombies were all over the road. Several Chargers and Boomers were trying to stop the vehicle. Ellis focused on driving while us three shot at them. "Now remember, you have to kill Boomers before we get close to them. Their explosion could throw us off the road."

We started gunning them down. I received a hunting rifle and Michael got the M-16. We both leaned out, blasting zombies into bits. One Charger hit a bus in front of us. As it rolled across the road, we had to swerve to dodge it and then again to not run over a Boomer. We were back out on the basically cleared highways. But, we were running low on fuel. We saw a gas station off the highway and stopped there. Ellis rolled down the window and heard crying.

"Fun," he said as he grabbed a Molotov from the back seat and stepped out of the car. Michael walked up to him and stood next to him, looking around.

"This gas station got closed down a long time ago. The owner was dodging taxes. We might find some fuel around here, so be careful." Zoey was still in the car, watching over it. I joined the others, curious of seeing where the crying was coming from. We approached the pumps. They were dry, as expected. We went into the station to see if something was in there. The crying got louder as we opened the door.

Ellis walked in first, seeing a girl lying on the ground, crying. "Maybe she's hurt." I said as I ran up to her.

"No, that thing's a Witch, she'll tear up apart." Michael said as the girl looked up, growling. I turned to run, but she got up much faster and put me down. She was screaming like a banshee. I hail of bullets from a M-16 and a desert assault rifle pelted the Witch. She slowed only slightly; her claws had already torn into my flesh. I was thriving in pain, unable to move my arms. Soon, the battered Witch slowed to a stop, slumping to the ground next to me in a puddle of our blood.

Ellis and Michael ran over to pick me up. As they carried me out, I saw a couple of gas canisters behind the counter. I coughed out, "Behind the counter. There's some gas." Ellis turned his head, then continued off to the car. They placed me inside, with Zoey already treating me up. She didn't speak much. The other two returned minutes later with the cans. We started to pour the gas into the car, when I heard a loud, deep growling.

"Guys, something's coming." I screamed as the growl rose to a roar. A large monster charged up the ramp to the car. "Taaannnkkk!" Ellis screamed as it ran up the hill. A Tank was similar to a Charger. It had two giant arms, extremely buff and bare chest. It could take a ton of rounds before stopping.

We immediately opened fire and cleared the vehicle. It ran past it, without sending it tumbling. I ran for me and I limped for the gas station. I was barely moving faster than it. I cleared the gas station and fired a round at the pumps, hoping something might be remaining. The bullet pierced the pump and sparked. A small explosion erupted from the pump, sending the Tank into another pump, which also exploded.

Covered in flames, it screamed in rage and turned away from me, smashing into the store after Ellis and his girlfriend. Michael and I blocked the exit, sending bullet after bullet into the dying monster. It was running at the two. A pipe bomb exploded next to it, sending the near empty shelf down onto it. As it growled its last breath, we looked out to the road. Zombies were sprinting after us. We ran for the car, pouring the gas in a fast as possible. We gathered into the car and cranked. The zombies were about to pile onto the car. We ran over a group and drove back onto the highway.

"Holy shit! This is all… real." Michael said as his hands quivered in fear. We passed a road sign that said, "Now leaving the Savannah, Georgia city limit. Come back soon!"

"I'm never coming back here." I said as I began to slip on a new shirt, this one was another plain workout shirt, gray with the words Savannah Softball on it. I sat after that, quietly minding my own business as the sun began to set.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moon was high in the sky as we approached an off ramp for a motel. We drove down the road, just as quiet as normal until we crushed a Charger that was dead on the road. We ramped into the air, then slamming back onto the road. The entire car shook as it nearly came apart. We had screech to a halt to keep from swerving off the road.

It was a good thing Ellis had stopped the car, because a long line of traffic stretched out from the car. "Maybe they got picked up by evac and left their cars." Zoey said innocently.

"Yeah, picked up." Michael had said coldly. They packed out and looked around. Several vehicles blocked the way ahead. The traffic was several miles long. "Well, unless Ellis can put monster truck tires on the car, we ain't getting over this." Michael said.

"I guess it wasn't that good of an idea." Ellis said while scratching the back of his head. He really looked worried.

"Hey, you saved us back there." I said in a reassuring tone. "We'll find another way to 'Nawlins."

We packed up onto a car. Michael and Ellis had pump action shotguns. Zoey and I had Submachine guns. Zoey and Michael had a handgun and magnum, respectively and Ellis and I had an axe and golf club respectively. We looked over the car's edge, peering into the distance. We didn't see anything but a couple of searchlights. Zoey pointed out the billboard that depicted Whispering Oaks. "Hey, Whispering Oaks. Shit I used to go there as a kid."

"Great, now we can die there as adults." Michael said as he jumped up onto a semi. He crawled on top of it and peered off into the night. "Damn cars go for miles." He said as he whipped up the shotgun. A Hunter leaped from behind a car. Michael slammed the butt of the gun into his face, stunning the Hunter. He placed the gun between the eyes of the Hunter and pulled the trigger. The creature's hood was blown back as brains exploded out the back of his skull. It slumped off the hood and onto the pavement.

"Come on, let's keep moving." I said as I climbed over the car. The rest soon followed to see that zombies were crawling all over the place. We opened fire, putting the zombies down in groups. While we were bunched up, a Boomer we didn't notice stood behind us and vomited. Ellis instinctively wheeled around, putting a shell in the gut of whatever attacked him. It exploded, send bits through the air and pushing us back. Blinded, we fled for an open semi carrier. We stowed in and fired towards the opening. When the goop was cleared, a large pile of dead bodies, including a Jockey and Charger, was piled at the entrance.

We packed out, running down the road to an off-ramp. We ran down to a military Hummer sitting at the intersection. We packed up some extra ammo. We saw the dark shadows under the overpass. Smokers, Spitters, and Hunters most likely made this area their home. With flashlights on, we wandered under the road, lights flashing everywhere. A Hunter jumped out landed on Zoey, while a Spitter spit acid onto the ground around her. Ellis sprinted for her while Michael and I shot down the Spitter that was running away.

Ellis beat the Hunter back, allowing Zoey to stand. Then, before the Hunter could react, the barrel was placed against its back, and then the trigger was pulled. The shattered spine was launched out of its stomach. It retched blood and fell to the floor. She slouched and leaned against Ellis. I walked out in between the overpasses to have zombies rain down onto me. They were everywhere, as I started shooting. Michael tried to come and help, but a Smoker pulled him by the throat into the air. Ellis fired into the crowd surrounding me and Zoey shot up at the Smoker. The Smoker tumbled down and burst into smoke on the pavement.

The crowd was soon murdered and we sprinted for the motel. We saw that a tanker was blocking the road. We would have to go through the motel. A cage was blocking a normal entrance, and a tank was standing in the parking lot, growling. We packed up onto a hill where we had easy access to a billboard. We took turns leaping onto the billboard. Ellis picked up the rifle and shot a round into the Tank. Pissed, it climbed up onto the motel, but unable to reach us. We filled it with lead and gunned it down. It jumped up at us in a final fit of life and dropped through the ceiling.

We climbed down onto the roof and peered out to see if the lot could be exited. It wasn't, but the stairs could lead to an exit. There was also a pool that had several gas cans in the area.

Ellis led the group, followed by Zoey, me, and then Michael bringing up the rear. We marched across the green roof to the second floor of the hotel. Running along the roof, we checked every room and found only some adrenaline shots, pain pills, and some ammunition. Zombies were almost non-existent on the roof. A car with blinking lights was sitting in the parking lot below us. Someone accidently kicked a beer bottle that was found next to the pain pills. It rolled off the bed, from the dead body, and onto the landing. It stopped just as it balanced on the side.

We breathed a breath of relief. It rolled off suddenly and shattered on the hood of the car. The alarm started blaring and attracting zombies. Zoey took a few steps back, when the dead body turned out to be a Jockey. She screamed a muffled scream as she was pulled into the bathroom. We were so busy, we didn't notice until it was nearly done with her. Its arms came off of her once and she screamed. Ellis ran back to see her in the bathtub, bleeding from her shoulders. The Jockey leapt at him. He smacked with an axe, sending it back into the mirror, which shattered. It fell limp in the sink. Ellis ran and picked her out.

Michael and I continued to gun down the zombies sprinting at them. Michael finally picked the pipe bomb from his pocket. He lit it and dropped it onto the car. Zombies sprinted for the car. "Clear!" He said as we both ran back to hide behind the bed. The pipe bomb exploded, sending burning shrapnel everywhere. Bits with blood free flowing followed next. We stepped back outside and sprinted for the next set of rooms. A swarm of zombies was heading our way from the pool. Ellis fired a round and lit it ablaze. We continued down the walkway, shooting up zombies. They reached the steps and ran down, blasting zombie bits everywhere.

We ran behind the hotel to find a steep slope. The group ran all at once, without real thought, and plummeted down the slope. We arrived at the bottom in a pile. Each of us separately stood up and tried to slosh through the river. Zombies heard this from the other side of the road. They sprinted downhill from both directions. Zoey and I shot them from afar with Submachine guns. Ellis picked off special infected that tried to ambush us. Boomer and Spitter goo flew through the air. Several areas couldn't be stepped in. Michael blew away everything that came close. We sloshed out of the river and ran for the incline to the road. The lights were just ahead.

We reached the top to see a Witch crying directly in front of us. You wouldn't have been able to see it due to the angle of the slope that we were traveling up. It immediately started growling. Without hesitation, Michael put a shell in her head and turned to run. He sprinted through the parking lot towards the entrance. She was faster than him and started to catch up. We shot her in the back constantly. She was slowing down slightly, giving Michael the chance to reach the safe room and slam the door in her face.

Angered beyond belief, she started clawing the door to no avail. Michael had found another M-16 and was shooting through the slot in the door. We were closing in on her, shooting as quickly as possible. She soon slowed, than stumbled back and fell dead onto a car. That car's lights had been blinking as well. Another alarm went off, sending zombies sprinting for us. Michael pulled the door open screaming, "Everyone! Get inside!" We quickly ran in and slammed it behind us.

"Get some heavy shit. Let's block this door." Zoey said as Ellis ran over with a table. Michael and I had to hold the door while they piled junk. Soon, the first door was reachable and could be opened. Two tables, a heavy chair, and a trunk full of clown equipment blocked the other one.

"So we have to do this all the time." I said as I walked away from the first door to grab a shotgun. I pumped the barrel, releasing the last shell Michael had used on the Witch.

"Abby, this is going to be hell on us all. I can feel this sense of dread, like this will all be for nothing." Michael said to me as he approached the door, peering out into the park. "Damn, not a soul. This place is as empty as the school of people."

"Or maybe that mall that I escaped from." Ellis said quietly. "We had been fighting large groups when the stairs collapsed. I was waiting down by the car. The others were on or under the steps. They were all either crushed under the weight or fell several stories to their deaths. Then, I found her on road in a large truck that was tricked out with all sorts of gear. It was designed to ram through everything. I picked her up and drove off."

"So what happened to your group Zoey?" I asked. She just stood, looking at the ground in solace. She obviously didn't want to speak of the tragedy.


End file.
